


Beam Me Up

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Series: Poop Train Anecdotes [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, Mild S&M, Orgasm, Pleasure/Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: In the heat of battle the fierceness of her burns for survival, but in the aftermath it scorches her deeply.  When the exhilaration of beating the reaper one more time consumes her, Maya seeks release.





	Beam Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think I see Maya as a bit of a danger whore. The thrill of the kill, or at least not dying when she could have, gets her hot and that's why pairing with Krieg works for her.
> 
> Figured I'd go extra porny on this one ;)
> 
> ***Added Note: Beam Me Up is set after Moondrops

Humidity saturated the air and clung to her skin as she stood above him.  He sat, enthralled.  His shotgun and cleaning rags forgotten, discarded beside the busted up old mattress Krieg chose for a bed.

It thrilled her, the rapt expression he wore as she’d strode into his room in the ruins of The Happy Pig, kicked the gun from his hand and planted her feet on either side of his.  Through the mouth guard of his new mask she saw the nervous swipe of moist tongue across his heavy lower lip.

 

Maya had been ready for this since they’d cleared out all the bandits and secured the motel, ready for him.  The heat of her desire burned as a furnace fanned by the rhythmic pulse of air from mechanical pumps, throbbing through her in waves.  She wanted this, needed it, before the spark of excitement from their victory faded into fatigue.

She felt the urgency itching under her skin and savoured it a little, there was no need to spoil the moment with haste, not when she wanted to enjoy this, enjoy him.  Her boots thumped heavily on the uneven floor where she kicked them into the corner, never once breaking eye contact.

 

Krieg didn’t pull her into his lap as he had the first time they fucked.  He watched silently as she unbuckled her belt, swaying her hips as she worked, a little tease that was just as much for him as it was for her.  A big part of her pleasure was the power she had over him like this; she was just beginning to discover how much that was and what she could do with it.  His hands twitched on his knees, either restrain or eagerness leaving them restless.

When she shimmied her trousers down and off, he offered her his hand which she took, sliding it up the inside of her thigh to the warmth of her covered cleft.  Krieg made short work of the gusset fastening of her armoured body suit, allowing him access to the sweet wetness he so loved to taste.

She tugged her tank top up and off.  Her breasts came free with a bounce that brought Krieg’s attention up from his deft finger work.  This was the first time she’d been fully naked with him, or anyone else for that matter.  He knew what she was, worshiped her for it, or despite it, she didn’t care.  The hunger in his eye sent a tingling electricity down to her groin that had her swooping on him like rakks do their prey.

Maya straddled him, pushing him backward but not prone.  The muscles in his stomach taught as he went with her, gravity-locked like binary stars, his hand trapped between them, buried in her, ceaselessly working his magic.  She loved that he was so powerful, so skilled.  It made it all the better that he yielded to her like this.

Her slow grind picked up as she guided his free hand to her breast, kneading it against herself, encouraging him to pinch and play as he pleased.  The roughness of his fingers lent extra friction and she found herself moaning into her pleasure, focusing on the sharpness of his teasing pinches of her nipple and the white-hot tingle building between her legs.

 

He was concentrating, she could tell.  He hadn’t so much as mouthed words since she came to him.  She wondered what The Little Man was saying to him in the depths of his skull.  Was it him who guided Krieg’s hands when he so reverently worshiped between her legs?  Was it him who looked at her like the stars shone in her eyes?  It didn’t matter, the two were inseparable, yet she thought sometimes she could tell when The Little Man was more in control.

Krieg thumbed her clit as he beckoned her orgasm forward.  She cried out as he pinched and twisted her nipple too hard, the pain too sweet it pushed her to the brink and over as Krieg drew the pleasure from her as she drew life from those trapped in her lock.  It ebbed and flowed through her body, heading all the way up to her scalp and down to her toes as she pulsed and twitched around his slicked fingers.

He sat up suddenly, pulling his hand away, leaving her empty.  His fingers were almost under his mask before she could stop him, but stop he did, his blue woman asked.  Lifting them to her own lips she licked and suckled them, tasting herself, teasing him with her denial of his desire.  The sweet and ever so slightly salty muskiness of her essence was a delight to him, and he chased his own fingers as a puppy chases its tail.

With his fingers in her mouth she had him trapped in the moment, he saw only her, felt only her hot mouth where her other lips had been before.  Maya swirled her tongue around his thick digits as she undid his belt and popped his buttons.  She remembered the feel of him in her hand, thick and hard and hot.  And the feel of him entering her, stretching, tugging and intensely glorious pressure.

Maya slid her hand up his chest and neck, and under the grate of his mask.  His breath was ragged in his throat before she’d even touched his face.  The mixture of fear and reverence in his eye was heady, she pushed him towards recoiling as he always seemed to when she touched his mask.  This time he leaned into her touch, allowing her to lift the grating free.

His bottom lip was plump and heavy where the top was on the thin side but well-shaped.  A small white scar clipped into the side with his bad eye, nothing horrific at all.  She leaned in but he deflected.  So, kissing was bad?  _I wonder_.

Dipping her fingers into her sex she slicked them, making a show of it for him, grinding a little, arching her back and sighing as she brought them up to his lips.  Eagerly he opened for her but she teased, dancing her fingertips across his lips, forcing him to lick where she led.  Giving him just enough of a taste she drew her fingers to her own lips and he followed, ploughing into her mouth with an urgency he’d held back since she began.  At first he licked her lips through her fingers then pushed them away entirely.  Cupping her face in both hands he drank her in, lips and tongue dancing with hers as if they’d always known the moves.  Angling her jaw for deeper purchase he moaned into her mouth as she pulled him free of his trousers and gave him a long slow stroke, rubbing her thumb across the pearls glistening on his tip.

 

It was then he shifted her, lifting her and shoving his clothes down.  She knew it was to save her from cuts and bruises against the clasps and buttons of his gear, but she’d have accepted them with pleasure in exchange for this.  As she positioned the tip of his cock between her lips he paused.  A breath held in anticipation was not the same as one held in reticence, but she had to know.  She searched his face, concerned, asking silently.  _Do you?  Will you?  Take me._

In reply he pushed her down, impaling her on him with a joint moan.  His cock was rigid like steel, and veiny like his bulging arms.  It touched parts of her that she hadn’t known existed, and now that she knew she couldn’t unknow.  And she craved, oh how she craved him.

Krieg fell back against the mattress, lifting his hips, thrusting himself into her.  Maya rolled her hips and slid herself along his shaft until she felt the ridge of his tip catch against her entrance, then she thrust herself forward, hard.  His hands were on her hips pulling her onto him harder and faster, sending them both spiralling up into the oblivion of pleasure.

This was Krieg.  Brutal, relentless, primal.  Wherever The Little Man had retreated to in the mazes of their shared mind she noticed the loss of finesse, drowned by the sheer need in him that matched the same need in her.

 

She was getting close even without clitoral stimulation.  This was going to be a first for her and she raced towards it like a tsunami chasing land, her gasps mixed with laughter as she focused intently on the feel of his swollen cock dragging against her in just the right places.  It wasn’t as intense but it felt deeper, like more of her body was caught up in the feeling of him inside her.  She rode him hard and to the brink of her release, almost there within reach.

Maya felt him twitching before the guttural cry that signalled his release.  _No, no, no, NO!_   He held her down as his cock pulsed inside her, swelling as he filled her with his fluid.  The instant she began to fade was the instant she took him.  Her phase-lock settled instantly, freezing him in place, locking him in the moment, his eye wide with pain, teeth bared.  _What do you know, they’re white and perfect._

Frantically she ground on him so as not to lose her moment.  The added sensation of his life-force pushing against her gave her chills, puckering her nipples and sending goosebumps over her arms and legs.  His cock was so engorged she could feel every pulse and twitch as he was caught mid orgasm, enduring his while she found hers.  She rebuilt it quickly, reaching the precipice again, riding him slower now, ensuring each roll of her hips pushed her closer.  She threw her head back, crying out as the tsunami swept her away, stroking and pinching her hard nipples as she came around him.  Splashes of light and colour filled the vision behind her closed lids and her whole body glowed radiant with rushing chemicals and firing synapses.  In that moment she released him, allowing his life-force to flow back to him, giving voice once again to his cry.  Heat burned through her, settling in her face and chest as she rolled off him, his cum running down her legs as she knelt by him.

 

Krieg didn’t move, or couldn’t, he still twitched and spasmed as if his orgasm continued of its own accord.  His cock continued to pulse, pushing tiny gems of semen from the tip until he came up dry, empty.  It looked enraged, a deep purply-red that she’d seen before in terrible bruising.  Maya hoped she hadn’t done him any damage.  She’d been selfish and hadn’t even realised what she was doing until she’d locked him up and started sucking his life away.  She could have killed him, she could normally feel when that was going to happen but for some reason it felt like he could endure her.  _But you did THIS to him._   Maybe she’d finally done what Hyperion never could.  She’d destroyed him, broken him fully.

Maya leant over him but his eye didn’t follow her.  She stroked his face, words lost to her, she laid soft kisses on his cheek and the corner of his grimacing mouth until a tear slipped down her cheek and splashed through the socket of his mask making him blink reflexively.  His hands came up to grip her and he kissed her forcefully, nipping her lower lip between his teeth.

“Don’t worry, it was a good touch.”  He rasped, drawing a finger down the path of her tears before grinning.  “Beam me up into the blue.  My meat bicycle is made for two.”

Her laughter rang out through the Happy Pig as she playfully slapped at his chest, relieved.  He kicked off his boots and trousers and snuggled her against him.  They curled up in the mess of sweat, spunk and juices they’d made, and slept.  Happier than pigs in shit.


End file.
